


the Hyrule repair shop [notfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [31]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, aural notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A notfic in which Link brings the shika slate to the repair shop.
Series: Notfic [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Kudos: 1





	the Hyrule repair shop [notfic]

**Title:** The Hyrule Repair shop

 **Fandom:** The Repair shop + Zelda: breath of the wild

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 15:50

**Summary:**

> A notfic in which Link brings the shika slate to the repair shop.

There is not yet a transcript of this story.

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Hyrule_repair_shop.mp3)


End file.
